Crows first mission
crow is my latest paw patrol pup who starred in double date part 2 and 3 they thought he was a wolf but he turned out to be there latest member previous episode: miserable marshall next episode: snake haven part 1 briefing his mission one day crow chase and skye were playing at the park when their pup pads beeped "paw patrol to the lookout" said ryder over the collars "ryder needs us" said crow. crow had not gone a mission yet but he was waiting for one to come to him, soon they reached the lookout "look out" yelled marshall as he crashed into the pups "nice joke marshall" said crow "joke?" asked marshall "yeah when you said lookout" said crow the pups laughed as they went up the elevator. soon they hopped off and onto the lookouts floor "ready for action ryder sir" said chase " okay pups mr portors restraunt is infested with mice we must get rid of them, crow i need your mouse traps and live traps to corner the mice" said ryder "snap trap and flush" said crow "chase i need you and your megaphone to flush them out of hiding" said ryder "chase is on the case" said chase " alright paw patrol is on a roll" said ryder and went down the poll to his atv while chase and crow got to there vehicles. soon they were riding to the rescue they rushed to the rescue when they arrived ryder asked the owners where the mice have been hanging out, "in the kitchen and the bedroom mostly but they have been everywhere" said missus debose. "do not worry the paw patrol is here to help crow hurry and set up the mouse traps please" said ryder, "yes sir snap trap and flush time" said crow, crow ran into the kitchen and starts setting traps for mice he set about 30 traps and went into the back bedroom to set some traps he set 10 and went to the closet to do more when he made an unexpected discovery part 2 an unexpected guest crow was putting mice traps in the closet when something snapped at him, "aww crap" said crow there was a snake in a box in the closet. "i cannot tell if it is poisenous or not chase can you" said crow " i dont know how to tell if it is poisenous" said chase meekly, "okay ill get it and then we will identify it and see if it is poisenous okay" said crow, "okay" said chase brightening up a bit crow distracts the snake a bit and reachs a pair of snake tongs and catchs the snake. "got it!" said crow "nice work crow!" said chase, "it is not poisenous chase okay" said crow " how can you tell?" asked chase. "if it has a daimond head but that one does not indecate it for sure but if it has round eyes it is poisenous and one more is if the horizontal lines on the underside of its tale are straight all the way down and never change then it is poisenous for sure but if it changes to a different pattern it is not poisenous" said crow "oh okay thats cool crow" said chase, "ill break the news to the costumers" said crow. crow takes the snake outside and the costumers freak out "what a snake how did you get that" said missus dubose "in the closet, it came in the house looking for food and if you do not want another one then heres what you gotta do" said crow "what?" asked mister dubose "close up all the openings in your house okay ma'am" said crow "okay i will after you pups leave the house okay mister crow" said missus dubose "good call ma'am" said crow, when they left crow caught one snake and over 30 mice "good hail now to dump the snake and head back to the lookout" said crow the end gallery crow 4.jpg|crow suited up crow.jpg|crow Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120